Guilt Never Goes Away
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Something happened on the Doctor and Rose's latest adventure and the Doctor feels terrible. What happened and will Rose be able to stop the guilt when the Doctor comes and sees her after she waked up from a nightmare of the day...Bad summary R&R


_**Right, I swear someone needs to kill these blooming plot bunnies now! They keep coming after me! It's starting to get annoying, but then again I feel lost without writing!**_

_**Here you go, another one of my ideas that the plot bunnies have [kindly] given me!**_

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't sleep; she was too scared to close her eyes! After the events of the past day, Rose had gone to bed feeling like something was going to come out of the shadows and get her. Rose knew it sounded childish, that was why she hadn't told the Doctor. She didn't want to seem like a child. But she knew that the Doctor would notice in the morning. He would notice that she hadn't slept. Why hadn't she told him? Surely he would understand.<p>

Maybe she should go into his room and tell him? Having thought about that she realised that she didn't actually know where he room was, but she was sure that the TARDIS would show her.

Rose thought about her options that she had given herself before finally coming to a conclusion. Her conclusion was, trying to sleep and if she wakes up after having a nightmare then she would have to go and find the Doctor.

Rose lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. Soon she started to drift off and after a moment or two of peaceful sleep; the nightmares begun...

"_Rose, run!" The Doctor shouted at the top of his lungs as he and Rose ran for their lives as a pack of man-eating zombie type things running towards them._

_Rose ran faster, she ran as fast as she could through the dense, dark wood. She nearly tripped a couple of times due to the fact that she could hardly see a thing. _

_The Doctor was running behind her, he wanted to keep an eye on her with these things running close behind them. The problem was that the wood was so dark he could hardly see her. He didn't like this, not one bit, he hated to admit it, but he was scared, very scared, beyond scared. They were both in danger and the Doctor was worried that this may be the day that he'll lose Rose. And that was something he never wanted to happen, but he knew it would happen anyway._

_They continued to run. Rose could finally see light at the end of the tunnel. She picked up pace, wanting to get out of the dark and into the light. _

_Finally she reached her destination. It was a large field, covered with lights around the perimeter. To Rose it looked like something you might see on a film set so they could get light for the shots. Rose ran to the end, hoping that there was somewhere she could hide..._

_The Doctor finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He glanced back over his shoulder as he ran. The zombie things were catching up on him. The Doctor picked up pace and ran as fast as he could, but suddenly his foot caught something and he was sent flying, landing hard on the cold, muddy floor. As he made to get up, something grabbed the back of his neck and he felt something sharp pierce his skin. Then he knew nothing but blackness..._

_Rose was trapped. She couldn't find anywhere to hide and she couldn't go back into the woods not with the zombies on the chase. All she could do was wait for the Doctor to reach her, so she would feel the slightest bit safe._

_Where was the Doctor? He shouldn't been here by now. Rose began to worry. Had something happened? Had he been hurt? Rose felt her heartbreaking as she came to the conclusion that she may never see the Doctor again and that she was going to die on this planet and her body would never be taken back to Earth for a burial._

_Suddenly, noises came from the wood and Rose prepared herself for what could be the end of her life. She took a deep breath as the gruesome zombies came charging towards her. Rose closed her eyes and prepared for the end. Nothing came. _

_Rose opened her eyes and got the fright of her life. Standing in front of her was a zombie, but it wasn't the zombie itself that scared Rose, it was who it looked like. It was the Doctor. The Doctor had been turned into a zombie. His face was pale and his eyes were dead, his suit ripped and his teeth brown. He looked like one of those scary characters from a scary movie. _

_Rose could feel fear rip through her body, she wanted to run and hide, turn away, anything to stop herself from having to look at the Doctor's zombie-like face. But she couldn't, she was frozen to the spot._

_The Doctor's dead arms raised and touched Rose's neck. His grip tightened and tightened until..._

Until, Rose woke with a start. She touched her neck it was sore and bruised from what had happened. That had not been a dream, it had been real. Thankfully, when Rose had passed out she had landed on something that changed the zombies back to their original forms and no further damage had been done.

Nevertheless, what happened had happened and there was no going back.

Rose brought her duvet up to her neck and cried. She was terrified of what had happened. The Doctor hadn't spoken to her properly since. He was obviously guilty for what happened, and Rose had said that she didn't blame him. He wasn't himself. The Doctor had denied it. Suppose, that was another reason to why she hadn't told him she couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, Rose door opened and Rose yelped in surprise. The Doctor came rushing in, turning on the light. He looked worried and scared.

"Rose, are you all right? I heard you scream." The Doctor said hurriedly.

"I'm OK, just a nightmare." Rose said making sure her neck was covered from the Doctor.

"What was it about?" The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her directly.

"What happened today." Rose said. She put her head down and avoided eye contact with him.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry for what happened. I don't know how to say it to you. Sorry is just not enough. What I did to you was terrible. I physically hurt you. I never want to hurt you in any way possible. God, Rose, I am so sorry." The Doctor felt the guilt come back stronger than ever.

"It's not your fault; you were a zombie at the time. Please don't blame yourself." Rose said.

"I can't not blame myself! I did it to you! Whether I wasn't myself or not, it was still me!" The Doctor nearly shouted at her.

"Please, don't. I don't want you to take the blame. If anyone's to blame, it's the zombies that did that to you!" Rose shouted back at him.

The Doctor grabbed Rose into a tight hug, which took her by surprise. But what surprised her most that she could feel the Doctor sobbing. Rose wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't care what you say, it was my fault and I promise you nothing like that will happen again." The Doctor told her through his tears.

Rose felt like crying herself. "It's not your fault, Doctor. But if you think it is, then I can't change your mind, but please forget about it. For me."

"I'll try." The Doctor let go of Rose and looked at her bruising on her neck. It wasn't too bad, but the Doctor still felt horrible. "Does it hurt?" The Doctor asked, tears still in his eyes.

"Sort of, but it'll get better."

"That's not the point." The Doctor mumbled. Rose grabbed the Doctor into a hug and held him tight. "It'll be all right." Rose told him.

"Yeah," the Doctor said unconvincingly.

"Can you stay with me tonight? We could keep each other company so if the memories do come back to haunt us, we won't be that far apart." Rose said. The Doctor nodded. He took of his tie, shoes and jacked and got into bed without saying a word to Rose.

Rose could tell that the Doctor wasn't going to be able to forget this anytime soon. He was facing away from her and Rose looked at him sympathetically before snuggling up to him and wrapping an arm around him, resting her hand nicely on his stomach. She leaned over him and kissed his head before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

The Doctor stayed awake all night, thinking about what had happened. During the night he had rolled over and looked at Rose sleeping peacefully next to him. He ran his finger tips over the bruise on Rose's neck and kissed it gently. Hoping that it would go away soon, but knowing that the guilt he had within him would never go away...

~End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, sorry it's a bit crap. Blame those plot bunnies and the fact that I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. Please review.<strong>_

_**DTSTTF**_


End file.
